1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of radio frequency (RF) sensors. Specifically, the present invention relates to object detection, localization, tracking, and counting using state/space estimation techniques incorporating fading conditions between pairs of nodes in a network of nodes comprising RF sensors.
2. The Relevant Technology
There is a demand for object detection and tracking.